NamikazeUchiha Usagi A oneshot
by Dark Angels Child
Summary: Namikaze-Uchiha Usagi. Daughter of scorned Uchiha Midori and deceased Namikaze Arashi. Little sister to Namikaze Minato. A short one-shot. Also, please take my poll on my profile! :P


* * *

Hello, hello! I know, I haven't updated my other story in a long long time, but hey, I don't like it anymore, go figure. But this is the first part of a story that was just floating around in my head and I had to get rid of the first part before starting on it's sequel. Yes, this one is a one-shot but the next one is going to be a chaptered series. Also, sorry if I make Usa-chan seem too strong or something, but she had to be for what I wanted to do at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

* * *

"Uchiha-san, you really need to rest at the moment. You'll be able to see little Serenity when you are feeling well again." A doctor spoke softly to a black haired black eyed woman that lay with a small bundle held tightly in her arms. The woman smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Ochiba-kun, but I know that I will not make it through the night. Let my step-son in please. He should know his half-sister right away. Since they will be together from today on." The woman smiled again as Ochiba nodded severely and walked off.

Precisely one minute later the door opened and a boy with unruly blond hair and crystalline blue eyes walked in.

"Minato-kun. Come, meet your little sister, your imouto-chan." The woman spoke with a wheezing voice. The boy of 10 years nodded as he came closer.

"Midori-kachan, she doesn't look like either you or dad." He pointed out right away as he noticed the tufts of silver hair on her tiny head. The child gurgled as her head semi-turned to the point of origin of the voice.

"Almost nothing like us, but she has yours and your father's eyes. Look, Minato-kun." Midori smiled as Minato leaned in close to his step-mother and stared wide eyed at matching crystalline eyes that looked all too knowing for just a little baby, not even an hour old. "I would say her hair lost it's color because her body didn't know how to process a dark color and bright color of hair." Midori smiled, and Minato just nodded.

"What's her name, Midori-kachan?" He asked as he put his finger near the baby's hand, and smiled as the little one gripped it tightly with her itty-bitty hand.

"Serenity Usagi Namikaze-Uchiha. It's a mouthful, but I would rather she be called Usagi." Her voice wheezed again as she stared down at Minato. "Now, Minato-kun. I'm not going to be here for much longer. This has taken much out of me, and I'm sorry to as this of you, since your so young still. Please, Minato-kun, take care of your little sister. I know that Arashi would have wanted you to take care of her as well, and I know he's proud of you." Midori smiled and then went into a coughing fit that left Minato hanging on to his little sister gently as he called for help for his 'kaachan.

"I'm sorry, Minato-san. Uchiha-san was unable to make it through the fit. Her body has stopped all functions. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The doctor present spoke as he tried to take the baby from Minato's arms. The boy jumped away and held fast to the child.

"You won't touch my baby sister. I made a promise to my kaachan that I would protect and raise my little sister. It is her will and I won't let you take her from me." The 10 year old chuunin glared at the doctor. "I am an adult in my own right when I became a Genin. You cannot overrule me." The boy then turned and walked off. But not before talking to half of the nurses in the hospital about how to raise a child.

One thing was certain. It was one hell of a ride.

* * *

Usagi awoke to birds chirping and squirrels chasing one another through the trees outside of her home. Stretching luxuriously like a cat, she looked outside and gazed at the city she called her home. Looking at her bedside clock, she noticed it was then 7 am and she had to meet her team in two hours. Smiling she stood up and walked to the bathroom and brushed her fuzzy feeling teeth then walked back into her bedroom and pulled out her regular outfit for ninja business.

Pulling on her undergarments and then her black sleeveless turtleneck with a scoop hole that opened over her collarbone to just below her upper chest with black crisscross strings stretching and holding onto the fabric.

Then she pulled on a pair of high waisted khaki brown shorts that she held up with a belt. Rolling up the bottoms of the shorts so they rested just on her upper thigh, Usagi then grabbed her kunai pouch and placed it on her right hand side's bottom.

Grabbing her hitai-ate, she tied it to her left bicep so she could show her forehead proudly. Then, pulling on a pair of khaki colored, calf lengthed tie-up boots, Usagi was ready to go, with another hour to spare for eggs and bacon that her Onii-chan will have cooked her.

And so she walked unsuspectingly into her kitchen to be graced with the appearance of her two teammates _and _her sensei, _and _her brother _and_ his team. _Without_ any eggs or bacon in sight. Gloomily Usagi sat down and glared at her teammates and sensei, then at her brothers three-man team.

"Ne, Usa-chan, don't frown so much, it will be stuck there permanently if you do." The boy with the bandage that went over his nose suggested, and Usagi rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh really Kotetsu-kun? How about I rearrange your face permanently to match." Usagi raised her fist angrily, and her other partner interjected.

"Why are you so upset this morning, Usa-chan?" The boy with bangs that covered his left half of his face asked.

"Well Izumo, I don't have breakfast waiting for me, and I think I know why." Usagi glared at him as realization dawned on him, but one of his teammate's brother's Genin quickly amended before he could continue.

"No no no! Usa-chan, we were all waiting for you so we could go out to eat!" The girl hastily spoke, and Usagi looked at her doubtfully.

"Is this true Nii-chan, Hanako-sensei?" Usagi looked between her pupil less teacher and her elder brother.

"Rin-chan is telling the truth, Usagi-chan!" A boy with dark hair and eyes nearly yelled with such enthusiasm.

"Shut up, baka." A silver haired boy spoke from behind the dark-haired one, and Usagi looked at him with darkened eyes. She didn't like this boy at all.

"Kakashi-baka! You should shut up!" The boy stood up and raised his fist at Kakashi.

"Obito-gakki, learn to get your own phrase, stop copying others. Baka." Kakashi then looked away as Usagi placed a placating hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Calm down, Obito-kun." Usagi spoke soothingly and Obito relaxed his tense muscles after a few seconds. "So, where are we going for breakfast?" Usagi asked chipperly and the others just looked at her and shook their heads. It was only Usagi that would become so cheerful at the prospect of food. Especially in the morning. Shaking his head, Minato then draped his arm over Usagi's shoulders and walked with her out the door, but not before she grabbed some odd-shaped kunai that clipped easily onto her waist belt.

Minato raised an eyebrow at this, but Usagi just shook her head as they continued on with the others trailing slightly behind them.

Breakfast was uneventful as Usagi chattered about her birthday party that was coming up in two weeks. She was going to be fourteen and she was darn excited about it. Then Minato looked at the group and sighed. Grabbing Usagi's arm he dragged her out of the shop and into an alley nearby.

"Ne, niichan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked looking up at Minato with wide innocent eyes. Eyes that Minato knew could predict many things about to happen when they weren't blue anymore, but red.

"Uhuu. Usa-chan? I'm not too sure how to do this. But, you know that Kushina is pregnant right? And well, um, well..." Minato stuttered then just brought out a small black velvet box. A box that Usagi's eyes widened at. With glee Usagi started rattling about how happy she was that Kushina-chan would be her sister-in-law. But Minato wouldn't be able to marry her until after the Chuunin exams, cuz they had so much to train for, since Usagi would be joining Minato's Genin team, cuz Kakashi was already a chuunin, etc.

"USAGI!" Minato yelled as Usagi kept rambling, and the girl squeaked as she went quiet. "How should I do this? What do I say?" Minato's face was red, but with embarrassment or just from his outburst, Usagi couldn't really tell.

"Well, all you really have to do is go on a romantic date, then take a stroll in the park afterwards and say you love her and all the other gushy stuff and she'll say yes." Usagi finished with her fist raised in the air and Minato just sweatdropped.

"Um, ok." Minato finished lamely and Usagi put her fist back by her side awkwardly. "So, are you gonna teach me some more about those seals you've been studying? I mean, what other kinds do you have?" Minato asked as he then put his arm around Usagi's shoulders and they began walking slowly to where the others stood outside the restaurant.

"Well, I've just learned one, but it is a forbidden one because it will take the sealer's life away. I can tell you that one if you'd like. But there are others that I know of like how to seal a person away for a limited amount of time, and whether to seal a person's age and such so they stop growing. And then I can do both at the same time." Usagi just shrugged and Obito shuddered.

"Who would want to be sealed for a long time?" He asked, and Usagi just shrugged.

"Maybe we'll be on a mission where somebody gets injured severely and Rin can't heal them. I seal em up, and their bodies will mature but everything else will stop. They'll just grow. Then we can get medics that are trained to the area and heal the one that needs it." Usagi smiled at Obito's frown and Kakashi's glare.

"If they can't fight for their lives, then they don't deserve them." Kakashi said as he walked ahead. Usagi shook her head at him sadly.

"What's up his butt?" She asked nobody in particular, and Obito just snickered.

"A very large stick." He replied and Rin smacked him over the head.

"Leave Kakashi-kun alone, Obito-baka." She said and then jogged to catch up to Kakashi. Izumo and Kotetsu smirked.

"Looks like they're in love." Izumo stated, and Kotetsu nodded his head. Both were 12 years of age and two years younger than the other genin that they spent most of their time with. Sadly, they wouldn't become chuunin for a while, because their only eligible teammate for the chuunin exam was switching teams to compete this year instead of the next.

"Usagi-chan." Hanako spoke for the first time that day since ordering her breakfast.

"Hai, Hanako-sensei?" Usagi asked her sister-like figure. Hanako smiled softly.

"You'll come train with me still, when you're a chuunin, won't you? Your Sharingan is the best that I've competed with for a long time. Until that Itachi boy grows up of course, he's the next clan head you know. A genius apparently. He's about five now, and almost at genin level." Hanako praised and Usagi glowered.

The Uchiha clan was not on Usagi's list of nice people that she liked. Though she had gained her Sharingan at nine years of age, they still would not acknowledge her as true Uchiha blood. Because apparently her mother's father had married an outsider as well. As did his father. Neither her mother nor her grandfather had the Sharingan, so she was obviously _blessed_ that she had even received that Kekkei Genkai.

And Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi's father, would not let her be a part of his clan at all. He had persuaded the elders of the clan and basically rallied the whole clan against her. She was not liking that at all. Hanako smiled as she looked at Usagi.

"You know, you could probably train with the little genius too. I hear he's fond of brightly colored hair. He'll take to you in a second." Hanako had touched a soft spot on Usagi and she knew it. If it was one thing other than food, Usagi loved children, and teaching children.

"No way Hanako-san! Itachi is such a handful! I would know, since I'm the one that's chosen to babysit him when Mikoto-san says that he isn't allowed to train." Obito butted in and Usagi giggled. Hanako's eyes held mirth as she looked at Obito.

"Ah, but at least _he_'s cute." The young woman said as she continued on her merry way, with Usagi walking alongside her.

"Hey, wait a second! Was that an insult!?" Obito sputtered as Kakashi snickered silently ahead of the group.

* * *

Upon reaching the Hokage's office, Usagi, Hanako and Minato all walked inside and stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Ah, Minato-kun, Usagi-chan, Hanako-chan, what can we do for you today?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up from his paperwork. Minato stepped forward and looked at his Hokage confidently.

"I would like to nominate my group for Chuunin examination. But as you already know, I am short one student. Hanako has offered Usagi-chan as a replacement, seeing as she is ready and her teammates are not." Minato was relieved to see the smile on the sandaime's face.

"Of course. We'll change that right away. Now is there anything else that I can help you with?" He asked in a cheerful manner, and Hanako stepped forward, smirking slightly.

"I need you to order Usagi to train with me at least once a week. I can't let my favorite sparring partner leave without a good fight." She smiled as Usagi looked up at her with wide eyes. "It's a joke, Usa-chan." Hanako spoke, but Usagi just shook her head as if seeing something that she wasn't supposed to.

"Ok Hana-chan." Usagi was the one smirking now as Hanako sputtered at Usagi's use of endearment. "Well, you aren't my sensei anymore anyways, and we _are_ like family." Usagi's explanation had all other adults in the room smiling and laughing merrily as they walked out, with Hanako tugging one of Usagi's streamers of long silver hair.

"Ne, Usagi-chan, will you teach me how to activate my Sharingan?" Obito asked the next day as he ran to the meeting place, an hour late.

"Uh, I don't know how to activate it on somebody else. You just have to be doing something that means something to you and it'll just happen. Mine activated while I was training, after all, being strong and protecting people is very important to me." Usagi just shrugged as Kakashi and Rin both glared at the Sharinganless Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life, and then a cat was drowning in the river and I had to save an old lady from a stray kunai, and then when I was finished it was already an hour after I was supposed to be here!" Obito smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. Minato grabbed the boy by his neck and steered him to the middle of the training grounds.

"As punishment, you sit here and observe a spar between Kakashi and Rin. Point anything out that could be improved upon, and not just about Kakashi's skills, because he is a learned ninja. Usagi, you're teaching me that seal today." Minato then walked off with Usagi following closely behind.

"Niichan! That's wrong, if you do it this way, with the seal of the tiger then the seal of the ox it will turn out the way you want it to." Usagi pointed out as she moved Minato's hands in the proper fashion of the seal that summoned the Shinigami to take your soul to seal another's away. "Can't I show you a less dangerous one? Something that won't take your life if you tried it?" Usagi asked as she looked up at her brother, but he just shook his head.

"What if I need this _exact_ one, and I don't have it huh? And besides, Hokage-san wants me to teach it to him when it's done. And if you do, I'll show you the rest of the Rasengan! _And_ maybe some of the Hiraishin!" Minato bribed but Usagi just shook her head.

"I know what you do for the Hiraishin, I took these kunai for a reason silly. As for teaching Hokage-sama, I don't think that's such a good idea. If something bad happens, we'll need the Hokage to watch over us and keep order when chaos arrives." Usagi pointed out as she activated her sharingan and told Minato to change some of his chakra expulsions at different points of the technique.

"Well, he'll need to know how to do it, since it _is_ forbidden." Minato pointed out, and Usagi just sighed.

"Ok. Well, you've got it down, you just have to go faster in your hand seals and it'll be perfect." Usagi smiled as she stood and looked to Obito, who was conversing happily with Hanako.

"Obito-kun! Would you like to train with me?" Usagi called as she came closer to the group. Obito nodded his head excitedly. Rin snickered at his reaction and Kakashi glowered. Then Rin snickered more at Kakashi. Usagi grabbed Obito and drug him far away from the others and spoke in an authoritative voice.

"All right. Now, we are doing ninjutsu and taijutsu. We'll leave out genjutsu for now, cuz I'd probably kill you with the Sharingan. I won't use the Kekkei Genkai, and you have to fight me evenly. Got it? Oh, and no killing blows!" Usagi smiled as Obito nodded. Then they clashed. The two were well versed in taijutsu and both landed kicks and punches with ease, though the other would always seem to dodge or block at the last minute.

Jumping up, Usagi tried for a roundhouse kick to Obito's face but he quickly grabbed her foot and tossed her towards a tree, in which she flipped and landed standing sideways with her face turned up at Obito. Quickly she formed the seals necessary and called out a familiar Uchiha traditional jutsu.

"Goukyaku no jutsu!" Usagi yelled and Obito nearly screamed as the giant fireball came closer. But he didn't move, and Usagi began to worry. Faster than a bullet, Usagi whipped out a special three pronged kunai and threw it at Obito's feet. And then she was there, grabbing and throwing the kunai again, and then grabbing Obito and then they were back at the base of the tree that she had stood upon only seconds before, as the fire died out extinguishing four trees and a small amount of earth where Obito was standing only moments before.

"W..what was that?" Obito asked as he looked at Usagi. She just smiled and placed the odd kunai back on her belt.

"Minato-niichan's secret. I'm not allowed to tell. But I _can_ tell you I did copy it while he was using it. It's not too hard, once you figure out the mechanics of it. But I know I still have a way to go if I want to be able to fight Oniichan at any point in time. Even with my Sharingan eyes." Usagi spoke softly as she leaned into the tree.

"Wow." Was all Obito had to say as he too leaned back. Then he abruptly changed the topic. "So, chuunin exams in only three days huh? Do you think you're ready for them?" Obito asked, and Usagi just giggled softly.

"I wouldn't be on this team if I wasn't ready. I'm the one that asked Hanako if we could be nominated, but the other two weren't ready, so I asked to be moved to a team that needed me. It just happened to be a team with my two best friends and Minato-niichan as sensei." Usagi spoke and Obito just listened to the sound of her voice. Soft, but sweet, strong, but peaceful. Obito couldn't help but like the sound of Usagi's voice. Little did the two notice, but Kakashi also seemed to like it as well, as he leaned back in a tall willow tree, listening to the two talk, and almost smiling as he heard Usagi's gentle voice.

* * *

Rin also stood to the side while listening to Usagi. The girl was entrancing, everybody thought so, except for the Uchihas, because they didn't get close enough to her to understand the effect she had on others. Usagi was the glue that held everything and everybody together in tough situations. She never gave up, even when she was nearly beaten to death.

Rin loved Usagi like a sister, but was somewhat jealous when she noticed that Kakashi would pay more attention to her. They had talked about it before, Usagi just brushed it off, stating that he was just paying more attention to her because she had a Kekkei Genkai and was a seal master at the age of 13. So she was a genius of sorts.

Rin had accepted that answer with ease, but still. She did have the little green bug sitting on her shoulder with envy. And Usagi ignored it. Then Rin noticed movement, and saw Usagi standing in front of her with Obito in tow, and Kakashi followed in the trees. The four of them walked back to the clearing that held only Minato who was practicing hand seals and putting a small amount of chakra into them.

"Minato, too much chakra and you'll perform the jutsu and then you'll die." Usagi called out in a huff. She _really _didn't want her brother to die because of one of her new jutsu's that she had stumbled across when Hokage-jiichan had let her go through the old scrolls of the Shodaime and Nidaime. Well, the scrolls that held seals that were so complex that he had thought it would take her years to complete.

It took her five months. And she had thought that she had seen those seals a long long time ago, but when she had told the Hokage she took him to the scroll storage and couldn't find them for the life of her. It was like they didn't want anybody to see them other than her.

Minato nodded to his sister and looked at the four of them. "All right, Kakashi, you'll stay here with me, while those three go home and get some rest in. Make sure to bring everything you'd need on a long term mission. You will be going through the two tests in immediate succession, so you won't have time to go home and rest. Meet at room 304 in the academy. Dismissed." Minato then looked at Kakashi and got into a taijutsu stance. Usagi nodded at the other two Genin and they walked away as they heard Kakashi and Minato begin to fight loudly.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Usagi, Rin, Obito and Minato all sat together as they ate a hearty breakfast and got ready for the next week full of only two tests. Then Minato left them to their own devices as he went to the Hokage tower to inform Sarutobi that his team would absolutely participate in the exams.

The three walked and skipped in Usagi's case, to the academy where they met up with team 3, which consisted of Hayate, Ibiki, and Genma. And then when they got to room 304 they then met up with Ebisu, Anko and Kurenai, also known as team 9. Usagi's old team was team 6, and the team that she was currently with was team 7(ironic huh?). Some others in her age group had already become chuunin, like Kakashi, they were Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma. Usagi looked around the room and nodded sadly. There were only three other teams from other hidden villages. One from Kuro, another from Suna and the last from Iwa. Standing near her team Usagi looked at the team from suna. It had three blond haired people and Usagi wondered who they were. They had the same hair color as the sand the lived upon.

They waited only five more minutes until a Jounin examiner and a group of chuunins stood by his side. His name was Umino Indaru. He was kind to many but in his business mode he was deadly.

"We will be getting to the first part of the test soon. Please, take a number from this basket, then go to room 300 and take the seat that corresponds with the number you are given." He smirked as the genin all got in line like they did while in their respective academies. Usagi took her number and then walked out of the room.

"30 huh? That's my birthday number!" Usagi giggled happily as she walked alongside a chuunin that was her age with silver hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth. "Kakashi!?" Usagi asked as she looked at the boy she had on the 'mean people that she didn't really like' list.

"I'm one of the Chuunin examiners." He stated blandly and Usagi bristled.

"Don't you dare do anything that will compromise our team of becoming chuunins. Keep your little rivalry with Obito out of this examination session." She then turned her head and walked into the room and took her seat in the far back corner. All of the students had at least two seats in between each one and Indaru stood at the front of the class while chuunin examiners sat in seats at the ends of the rows of students.

"This part of the examination is a written test. Everybody will start out with 10 points. You have 10 questions for this test. The first nine are on the paper and the last will be given after 45 minutes of this test. If you are caught cheating we will deduct points from you, 2 points for every time we catch you. Upon the fifth time we catch you, you will be disqualified along with your team. All right. You may begin." He bellowed as the students all turned over their papers. Usagi read the papers but became very confused. These were jounin level questions that only a genius that had taken extra courses at the academy could answer. Usagi didn't let her eyes wander but opened her senses to the chakras that she had felt in room 304.

_There!_ Usagi thought happily as she found an unfamiliar chakra. Activating her Sharingan, Usagi watched his arm movements and smiled happily. He was a chuunin examiner! Quickly she matched her arm strokes to his and hand movements and then began writing the correct answers on her papers. She just hoped that Rin and Obito were doing okay as well.

Obito just stared off into space as he realized that he would never get any of these questions right. Until he felt something poke his head. Reaching into his hair, he found a tiny piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. Biting his thumb, he quickly did a kuchiyose no jutsu, and a small cheat sheet sat on his lap, courtesy of Rin. Smiling he continued his test and then sat back and realaxed.

"Number 25, you're out, along with number 9 and 15." Kakashi spoke in a drawl as the Iwa team growled at him while they made their way to the doors.

"Number 3, you're out, along with number 7 and 18." Maito Gai smiled sadly as Ebisu, Anko and Kurenai had to leave the room.

"And that's it. 45 minutes are up. Now comes question ten. There are some rules for this question, like the last nine that were asked. If you get this question wrong, you will be a genin for the rest of your life. Never allowed to move up to chuunin rank. Nor become a kage, nor become jounin or even ANBU. Those of you ready to give up may do so now. If not we will proceed with the next question. Is everybody ready?" Indaru looked at the students. The Kumo team had stood up and they were leaving solemnly. Nobody else moved.

"All right then. By default, because we only have 9 people left we will now let individuals go should they choose to do so." Indaru nodded and the woman from Suna stood up after giving a soft kiss on the cheek to the man that she was sitting next to. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Indaru smiled. "So this is everybody?" He asked, and nobody moved. "Well then, you all PASS!" He yelled cheerfully and everybody stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"And because there are only eight people left, the second half of the exam is cancelled. You will not be required to go through that hell. Instead, in three days we will be holding a competition of one on ones where you will be facing an opponent from this room. Even if you lose you will be judged on how well you fought and your decision making during the battles. Good luck and have a great three days. Rest up." Indaru then shunshined out of the room to tell the Hokage of the news. This hadn't happened in many years.

* * *

"Today is the day! I become a chuunin today!" Usagi squealed as she clasped the odd kunai onto her belt and tied her long streamers into braids in which she then looped up and down so that she had six loops of hair hanging to her shoulders. Walking outside and making her way to the Konoha arena where the last part of the examinations would be held, she noticed Kakashi walking a little bit ahead. Usagi smiled and caught up with him(even though she didn't like him...).

The two walked in silence as they approached and Usagi then turned off into a corridor for chuunin participants while Kakashi continued to the seats that held ambassadors from the other hidden villages and many spectators.

Usagi waited with Obito and Rin in complete silence as the Jounin that was telling the crowd to settle down. 30 minutes later, Usagi got her pair up with another fighter. "Gekkou Hayate." Usagi sighed as Hayate looked at her sadly. Usagi sighed as she realized that they were fighting first. She did smile happily though, when she realized she knew he wasn't sick, even though he pretended to be all the time, so that he would be underestimated by all of his opponents. The two jumped down onto the green grass in the middle of the arena, and Usagi took in her surroundings. Some trees over on the westerly side would be good for cover, as Hayate was a close ranged fighter. Usagi would back off and fight long range with lots of kunai. Patting the scrolls in her back left pocket Usagi was happy she had sealed so many weapons into those scrolls. It would come in handy.

"All right. You may begin." The Jounin stated and Usagi disappeared into the trees where she waited as Hayate looked around for her warily. Shooting off two shuriken at him then moving her position as he fell for her little distraction. Making a kage bunshin she then sent the girl out into the open and running then turning.

The bunshin then made the Gokyaku no Jutsu seals as Hayate had chased her and she turned and blew the flames at the genin fighter. Usagi then charged out of the bush as he attacked her clone with taijutsu and Usagi came up from behind him as her bunshin managed to get a hold upon his waist holding him tightly as she held a kunai up to his throat. He coughed once before sighing and telling the proctor that he was giving up, seeing as to how he would be dead already.

The two walked up the long way as they discussed what happened. Usagi heard Obito's name being called and she ran with Hayate on her heels as she then looked over him and a Genin from Suna, Yashamaru. Obito took the obvious choice of his own and attacked head on, while Yashamaru just smirked and threw bomb laced kunai at the attacking boy. But Obito dodged them and quickly recreated the Goukyaku no jutsu that Usagi had just used minutes ago on the field. Yashamaru backed away as he realized that this was an Uchiha that he was dealing with.

"Jounin-san. I give up. I will not be able to survive a fight with an Uchiha." Yashamaru stated as he walked away. Obito stood stock still and growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to become a Chuunin if I won't be judged." He muttered angrily to himself as he jumped up to the chuunin waiting space. While Rin jumped down and faced Morino Ibiki.

"Hello Ibiki-san. I hope you won't be going easy on me today." She smiled and Ibiki shrugged his large shoulders.

"Of course not Rin-san!" He smiled and then the Jounin ordered to begin. Rin attacked with taijutsu laced with chakra scalpels that Ibiki hadn't noticed before his tendons in both hands and his biceps were torn on the inside. Getting his calf muscles as well, Rin turned to the Jounin instructor.

"He won't be able to move now. Unless I heal him." She stated and looked sadly at Ibiki. She just wanted this over with quickly. The proctor nodded and Rin healed Ibiki right away, though she ordered him to rest up for the next week or so. Just in case. Usagi ignored the last battle and waited as they set up winners against winners. So far, all of Hayate's team lost. So Usagi's team was going to fight amongst themselves.

"The next battle will be Namikaze-Uchiha Usagi vs. Mumei Rin." The crowd roared as the two hopped from their perch above the battle arena. Both nodded to each other as they took some taijutsu stances. Usagi then activated her Sharingan to watch Rin closely. Something she never would have thought to do before witnessing Rin's battle with Ibiki. It was obvious that Rin had indeed been successful in learning to become a medic nin.

Unbeknown to her, the Uchiha's were taking this battle very seriously after they noticed Usagi's quick defeat of the other Genin Hayate.

"Begin!" The Proctor yelled and Rin charged Usagi with chakra scalpels. Usagi dodged all of the attacks and moved back. Making quick seals Usagi glared at Rin as she got closer.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" Usagi yelled as a giant fireball exploded from her mouth. Rin was taken aback and used a fair amount of chakra to push the fire away. But she did not notice Usagi open a scroll and summon a long staff with a pointy star at the top. Nor did she notice when Usagi jumped into the fireball and out in front of Rin smacking her down with a tackle.

Usagi quickly rolled away as Rin fumed as she quickly got up ready to fight but Usagi forced her silvery chakra into the staff and hit Rin in the ribs once and when she was winded she dropped the staff and struck Rin in a pressure point. Seamlessly catching the girl as she fainted. The Jounin proctor watched with wide eyes. And the Uchihas murmured their assent.

"Winner, Namikaze-Uchiha Usagi." He stated as Usagi carried her teammate up to the waiting area. She was going to be just fine.

"Next, Uchiha Obito vs. Sabaku no Tenpi." The two boys jumped to the middle of the arena. Both bowed to each other and when the proctor yelled go, they were at each others' throats. Obito and Tenpi attacked now and again. But Tenpi was a better taijutsu fighter and quickly gained the upper hand with an uppercut and then a roundhouse kick to the head. Obito stood and calculated his chances of winning and then attacked again. Slowly but surely Obito's stamina wore out the other young man and then Tenpi growled as he looked at Obito angrily.

"I will be the Kazekage, even if I lose to a Genin from Konoha." He spit out as he looked at the proctor. "I forfeit." He stated as he walked away. Obito just shrugged. He was lucky, because he was drained. Then he paled.

"Next, Namikaze-Uchiha Usagi, vs. Uchiha Obito." Usagi had appeared in front of him. And Obito just smiled as he backed off a bit. She was holding that staff that she beat Rin with. He shook his head as he checked how much stamina he had left. Pumping chakra into his arms and legs he felt a small bit refreshed as he looked at Usagi. She just smiled and he smiled back.

"Good luck, Obito-kun!" Usagi said softly, and Obito nodded seriously.

"Thanks Usa-chan. Gambatte!" He returned the wish and they both got ready to fight.

"Begin!"

Usagi disappeared. Obito looked around warily and then created a couple of bunshins to look for her. Usagi watched with interest from the western trees in the field. The real Obito had disappeared already and a fake one stood in his place. Usagi shook her head and dispersed the staff she was holding. Letting her senses roam as she activated her Sharingan she found the real Obito. Creating the same amount of Bunshins she let them charge the others and took a place among them as they attacked. She went for the real Obito while another that was smart enough to look like the real her attacked the one that was standing in place of Obito.

She even gave a fake cry of surprise when that Obito disappeared in a puff of smoke. And then Obito smirked as he attacked her thinking it was a weak bunshin. He could never have been so wrong. Usagi grabbed his arm and dismissed her superior bunshins after they beat up all of his, and she was the only one left standing. She then broke his arm and then gave him a quick chop to the neck as he cried out. He, like Rin, fainted in her arms.

Rin silently came up to them groggily as she healed his injury, looking at Usagi meaningfully as the proctor announced Usagi the winner and a Chuunin by default. Usagi just glowered.

"You cut up Ibiki's muscles. I broke a bone. It got us our wins did it not? Besides, I wouldn't have done it if he would still be in pain when he woke up." Usagi stated as she stood up. Watching the Jounin proctor he then announced the other Chuunins that had graduated with her.

"Namikaze-Uchiha Usagi; Chuunin rank. Uchiha Obito; Chuunin rank. Mumei Rin; Chuunin Rank. Sabaku no Tenpi; Chuunin rank. That is all." The proctor then walked over to them, as she took off her headband and released the genjutsu surrounding her.

"Hanako-chan!" Usagi stated as she looked up at the woman. Hanako just smiled as she took Usagi into a large hug.

"I'm so proud of you Usagi-chan!" Hanako smiled happily as Obito came to. Minato and Kakashi both stood off to the side as Hanako squeezed the life out of Usagi.

* * *

It was her Birthday, and Iwa was attacking. Usagi decided it couldn't get any gloomier until she was summoned by Hokage-jiichan. She was put onto a team with Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Kakashi, as a newly made Jounin, would be the head of their team. They were to destroy a supply route for the Iwa nins by mode of destroying a bridge. Minato would be making a distraction ahead of them to keep them occupied. Kakashi and Rin would be on the lookout while Usagi and Obito used their Goukyaku no Jutsu to destroy the bridge.

"Happy Birthday, by the way, Usagi-chan." Uzumaki Kushina smiled along with Jiraiya and Tsunade as she walked out of the Hokage's office. Usagi smiled back but couldn't shake the feeling that something ominous was going to happen very very soon.

Usagi walked quietly to the gates of Konoha, a silver chain in her hand with a red rose charm on it. A gift for Kakashi since he became a Jounin.

Meeting up with her team Usagi looked at them all meaningfully. Hanako stood off to the side as well. Watching appraisingly before walking up to Usagi.

"Usa-chan. If you need me, just call me with your chakra. I am a great medic nin, and I don't want you to be hurt in any way." and with that, she walked off while Usagi watched her go.

Watching as Kakashi attacked the bunshins of the Iwa nin Usagi got worried. This chidori of his wasn't as fool proof as he thought. Minato noticed as well and quickly intervened when the other began to counter attack. Usagi closed her eyes as she and Obito hid. After the battle was finished Rin healed Kakashi's wounded arm and Minato ordered them all back to camp. Usagi and Rin complied while Kakashi and Obito argued.

Laying in bed, she wondered what Obito was talking to Minato-niichan about. Usagi's heart began to hurt when she thought of her brother. She didn't want to let him leave them on their mission. Was something bad going to happen? Was he going to die, was that the ominous feeling that she had felt? Usagi fell into nightmares as she thought of her brother and all the years that they had spent together. Tears streamed down the girls face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Only to be comforted when Minato sat in her tent and stroked her silver hair gently.

The next day came too early for Usagi as she looked up at her brother. "Can I... can I go with you niichan? I'm afraid. I don't think I should feel this way, but I think I won't ever see you again if I don't go with you." Usagi tugged on his sleeve.

"Usagi, are you getting cold feet? This will be easy for you. You'll come back okay, and I will too. You're strong, nothing will happen!" Minato smiled and patted Usagi's odango and braided head. "I'll see you in 24 hours. No worries Usagi. Just be careful and gambatte." He smiled as Usagi nodded hesitantly. He too had a bad feeling, but nothing like what Usagi felt at all. "Scatter!" The five then disappeared from their spot in the clearing that was their camp.

Kakashi's group walked in silence for a few hours passing through fields and parts of forests, but when they came upon a river and they began to walk across, Usagi had that feeling again. Then she blacked out.

Awakening to Kakashi and Obito standing above her, Usagi found that she might like Kakashi if he was actually caring like Obito was. They would be great friends if they could get out of this. Cutting her ropes Obito helped Usagi up, watching her with his Sharingan eyes, and Usagi smiled happily. That only lasted so long as she heard a loud "Doton: Iwa yado kuzushi!"(Earth release: Rock Lodgment destruction) And then they were running. But Kakashi was knocked to the ground and Obito turned and tossed Kakashi out of the way. Usagi already signaled her chakra though she didn't realize it at all as she looked up from her spot Obito lay pinned beneath a large boulder. His right side seemed to be completely crushed.

She didn't let his voice through and watched with horror as he gave Kakashi his sharingan eye. Rin stayed by Obito's side and then Hanako was there and all hell broke loose. Hanako needed _a lot_ of time to heal Obito, something that would take years and a lot of chakra, and Usagi concentrated before going through one seal. Whispering as she went through them.

"Pluto. Time seal!" She yelled as she shoved her hand on Hanako's chest. The woman then began to stop aging completely and Usagi looked at Obito. Hanako used some chakra boosts and lifted the boulder off of him. Usagi looked at them with a sad look in her eyes. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. Moon power!" A silvery light erupted from the ground and Usagi's age seemed to reverse as she finished the seals. "Lunar Seal. Hanako chan, you and Obito will be sealed deep within the Earth until the time is over. When I come back, you will be free to move again. I don't know where I'm going, but I promise to come back!" Usagi yelled as a three year old child now. And then the light gripped her and sped off with her in it's grasp.

And so Hanako and Obito disappeared from the battleground, and Kakashi and Rin told Minato that his sister had also gone somewhere and that she would be back soon. But they didn't know that it wouldn't be as soon as they thought.

* * *

Heheheh... Well, that's it. Now I can start on the rest of this story, though it won't be a part of this one. If you want to, please Review! :)


End file.
